What if the dark forest won
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: The clans have been defeated and only the kits of Lionblaze, and Heathertail, Dovewing, and Tigerhearts, and Reedfeathers kits can rebuild the clans. I'm not good at summaries
1. Prologue

I made this once, but decided to remake this

Prologue:

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, get as many cats as you can out of her!" Firestar yowled over the roar of the battle. Firestar was suddenly knocked over by Tigerstar and wasn't able to dodge the fatal blow to his neck.

Lionblaze watched in horror as Tigerstar took down Firestar, but he didn't have any time to waste. Feeling desperate he looked for cats that he could possibly help escape. Spotting Heathertail of Windclan he knocked the dark forest tom off of her and screeched at her to run. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ivypool and Dovewing fleeing though the entrance followed by Tigerheart, Reedwhisker and Jayfeather. Looking around he realized that most of the other cats were injured, dead, or to surrounded by dark forest cats to be saved. Gulping he ran through the entrance following the scent of his brother and other cats.

"What should we do?" Lionblaze heart Tigerheart ask as he reached them.

"I guess we have to become rogues, or loners, maybe one day four clans will rest her again," Jayfeather meowed ignoring the gasp of shock from the cats around him. "The darkforest knows we're still alive and we can't fight off the dark forest by ourselves, the clans have fallen they are no more," he hissed fleeing towards twolegs place.

"He's right," Reedfeather meowed and Heathertail nodded in agreement following Reedfeather when he headed in the direction of the mountains.

"I hope to one day see the clans rise again," Lionblaze whispered heading towards riverclans old territoryand glanced over his shoulder to see Tigerheart and Dovewing following him.

I will make chapter one after I get a few reviews


	2. The decision

Many moons had passed since the clans had fallen and two of the three had, had forbiddion love and had kits. Reedwhisker had fallen in love with a rogue who had, had his kits. Now this is the story of all their kits.

Chapter One:

Golden looked around the log den that she had always known as home her parents Lionblaze and Heathertail had fallen ill while her sister, Sky, and her brother Blaze were out hunting for food. Glancing over her shoulder she bounded into the log den and looked at her parents. "Please tell me the story of the clans again," she begged them ignoring the fact that she was thirteen moons and was acting like a kit by asking them to tell her a story.

"Well, when we were young warriors their were four clans in the forest Thunderclan, the one that I was born in lived in the oak trees and cliffs, then there was Windclan your mothers clan, they were the fastest clan, so they lived in the moores, there was Shadowclan it was said that the wind blew over their cold hearts, but the followed the warrior code just as we did and the had their territory where the pines was and last, but not least is Riverclan, unlike the other clans they loved water, and the river was their territory, the river was everything to them," Lionblaze rasped and began to cough.

"Are you okay," Golden asked him springing to her paws in alarm.

"I'm fine," Lionblaze rasped.

"Why don't don't you take a look around the territory," Heathertail meowed tiredly.

"Okay, " Golden meowed and walked out of the log den nearly running into her siblings. "I think they want to be left alone, they told me to check the territory around here," she meowed.

"We'll come with you," Sky meowed and their brother nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Golden meowed and led them around the tree log den. Once they were behind the tree long den she jumped back startled to see three kits talking to you. "Who are you?" she meowed sharply.

"We're sorry we don't mean to intrude, but my name is Ash, and these are my sisters Amber, and Tiger," a pale gray tom meowed. "We just had a feeling that we need to come here," he meowed.

"Well..." Blaze started to say something, but was interrupted when two cats pushed their way through the bushes. "Now who are you two?" he growled.

"My name is Night and this is my sister Red," the black she-cat meowed.

"Our father use to be clan cats," Night meowed

"Our parents too!" Ash meowed in surprise.

"Both our parents also use to be clan cats," Golden murmured.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sky blurted out

"That we should rebuild the clans?" Blaze asked her blinking.

"Yes," Sky meowed nodding.

"I think it's a good idea," Ash meowed and his littermates nodded in agreement.

"I second the idea," Night meowed and her sister nodded in agreement.

* * *

Okay so they decided to rebuild the clans and here are the cats and their parents

Heathertail and Lionblaze their kits are Golden, Sky, and Blaze

Dovewing and Tigerheart(deceased; died before meeting his kits): Ash, Amber. And Tiger(named in honor of Tigerheart)

Reedwhisker and a rogue(her name will be shown in the alliances): Night, and Red

The next chapterwill also have the alliances in it.


	3. Alliances and Thunderclan

Alliances:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Goldenstar- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes(Cinderpelts and Lionblazes kit)

Deputy: Ferngaze- light brown tabby she-cat with fern green eyes

Medicine cat: Shimmerpool- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Ashpool- pale gray tom with dark blue eyes(Dovewing and Tigerhearts kit)

Ravensong- small black she-cat with blue eyes

Snowfall- white she-cat with blue eyes

Blackfrost- black she-cat with frosty blue eyed

Fireflower-ginger she-cat with a fiery pelt and blue eyes

Spottedflower- long-haired calico she-cat with green eyes

Robinfeather- long-haired calico she-cat with amber eyes

Adderstrike- pale brown Yemen with yellow eyes

Moonstream- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blossompetal- white she-cats with blue eyes

Cherryblossom- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Brightpath- bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentices:

Oakleaf- reddish brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes(training to be medicine cat)

Sunpaw- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes(mentor: Adderstrike)

Palepaw- pale brown she-cat with pale blue eyes(mentor: Cherryblossom)

Frostpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes(mentor: Snowfall)

Icepaw- silver tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes(mentor: Robinfeather)

Queens:

Twistedface- white she-cat with blue eyes and a crooked jaw(she is secretly the mother to Oakleafs kits and her kits are Rowankit, Kestrelkit, Jadekit, and Graykit)

Kits: Rowankit- reddish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kestrelkit- pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Jadekit- white she-cat with jade green eyes

Graykit- pale gray, almost white, tom with one blue eye and one green eye

Elders:

Half-leg- small pale grey she-cat with half of her right hind leg missing has blue eyes

Windclan:

Leader: Skystar- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Whisperbreeze- small black she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Cloverpool- pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warrios:

Quickclaw- silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Blazeheart- firey ginger tom with blue eyes

Bravestorm- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

Stormbreeze- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Lilyheart- silver tabby she cat with blue eyes. Has a long, narrow, triangular face witha small rounded ears that have turfs on the ends

Shadowstreak- small black tom with blue eyes

Honeyheart- pale golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Hazelbreeze- small light brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Eaglefeather- tawny brown tom with amber eyes

Silentbreeze- black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Poppywhisker- black she-cat with green eyes

Jayflight- pale gray-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

Harewhisker- white-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices: Rabbitpaw- small gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsepaw- small pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkpaw- small dark brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Falconpaw- small pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Runningheart- small pale gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes(expecting Quickclaws kits)

Dustbreeze- small pale brown tabby she-cat with darker brown speckles and blue eyes eyes(mother to Eaglefeathers kits Specklekit, Tawnykit, and Softpaw)

Kits:

Specklekit- small pale brown tabby she-cat with darker brown speckles and blue eyes

Tawnypaw- tawny brown she-cat with amber eyes

Softpaw- tawny brown she-cat with pale brown stripes through her fluffy fur and one blue eye and one amber eye

Elders: Lostvoice- small black tom with ambereyes, who can't speak

Darkfang- dark brown tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

Riverclan:

Leader- Redstar- dark red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Waterlily- white she-cat with clear blue eyes

Medcine cat: Nightpool- black she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Pikefang- black tom with blue eyes

Splashheart- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Puddlesplash- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Pebbleclaw- sandy gray tom with blue eyes

Iceclaw- white tom with icy-blue eyes

Fangice- white tom with icy-blue eyes

Brackenleaf- bracken colored she-cat with green eyes

Boulderclaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Wavestorm- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Ripplepetal- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sweetleaf- small black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Troutpaw- calico tom with amber eyes(mentor Fangice)

Whitepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Frostpaw-white she-cat with blue eyes

Birchpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Maplepaw- pale brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Queens: Grayheart- gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes(expecting Boulderclaws kits)

Jaguarpurr- golden brown she-cat with strange brown and black spots has green eyes(mother to Wavestorms kits Cheetahkit, Leopardkit, Splashkit, Mistkit, Mosskit)

Kits:

Cheetahkit: strangely spotted tom with green eyes

Leopardkit- strangely spotted she-cat with green eyes

Splashkit- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Mistkit- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mosskit- gray-and-white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Elders:

Jaggedtooth- pale brown tom with amber eyes and a long protruding fang

Shadowclan:

Leader- Amberstar- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sunshade- bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Whiteclaw- black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Warriors:

Tigerfang- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Frostbite- white she-cat with blue eyes

Silverheart- silver tabby she-cat with silver eyes

Pineheart- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Twilightsky- black she-cat with one sky blue eye and one pale sightless blue eye is deaf in one ear

Firephoenix- ginger tom with green eyes

Silverdream- silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Blackheart- big white tom with a black chest and blue eyes

Foxfang- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Darksky- black tom with sky blue eyes

Lightwhisker- bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Daypaw- white she-cat with blue eyes(mentor Frostbite)

Solarpaw- bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes(mentor Amberstar)

Lizardpaw- pale brown tom with blue eyes(mentor Firephoenix)

Queens:

Harmonybreeze- beautiful white she-cat with silver tabby markings and blue eyes(mother to Darkskys kits; Ivykit, Spottedkit, Blackkit)

Kits:

Ivykit- white tom with silver tabby markings and blue eyes

Spottedkit-black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Blackpaw- black tom with sky blue eyes

Elders:

Longfang- black tom with long canine teeth and amber eyes

Songbird- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cats outside of clan: Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes(father of Goldenstar, Skystar, and Blazeheart)

Heathertail- pale brown she-cat with heather colored eyes(mother of Goldenstar, Skystar, and Blazeheart)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Ashpool, Amberstar, and Tigerfang)

Reedwhisker- black tom with blue eyes(father of Redstar and Nightpool)

Velvet- dark redtabby she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Redstar and Nightpool)

Jay(formally Jayfeather; kittypet)- pale gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

Chapter three:

Golden walked into the territory that had once been known as Thunderclan territory and wondered if she would meet any cats that could be apart of Thunderclan. Glancing over her shoulder she spotted Ash right behind her and flicked her ears. Soon they reached theplace where the camp had been and they slowed to a halt when they were rushed by four cats. "Who are you?" she hissed as her and Ash dodged to the side making them crash into the entrance tunnel.

"My name is Ferb and these are my friends Shimmer, Oak, and Twist," the light brown tabby she-cat hisses indicating each cat with her tail. "Now, leave this place this is our territory," she hissed lashing her tail.

"No, it isn't this territory belonged to our ancestors," Ash growled and was about to leap at them but was stopped by Golden.

"Wait, are y'all from those group of cats called clans that my mother use to tell me about," Shimmer asked gazing at them thoughtfully.

"No, but our parents were, and how do you know about the clans," Golden asked them her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Our parents heard it from a few barn cats that had met them on a few occasions," Shimmer meowed.

"Well, me, Oak, and Twist heard it from and old tom that had once been a part of the clans, his name was Jayfeather or something like that, but everyone just called him Jay," Fern meowed flicking her ears.

"Well, we're planning on rebuilding the clans," Ash meowed looking at the sky. "Do you guys want to join, if not you'll have to leave," he meowed.

"Sure, why not, but who's going to be the leader?" Fernlacked glancing in between them even she knew that one of them had to be leader.

"I will, and after I receive my nine lives I'll give everyone their warrior name," Golden meowed glancing at them.

"Do we have to be warriors I would just rather make sure that a cat isn't hurt," Shimmer meowed nervously flicking her ears.

"As do I," Oak meowed.

"Well, I'm expecting kits, but do I have to be a warrior?" Twist asked nervously looking around.

"No, of course not, Shimmer you can be a medicine cat, and Oak you can be her apprentice, as for you Twist you can be a queen until you kits are six moons old you will remain a quuen, after I have recieved my nine lives, I will chose the deputy," Golden meowed.

"Whats this about getting nine lives?" Fern asked.

"We'll explain everything tomorrow," Ash meowed and went into one of the dens followed by Golden. After a little hesistation the others followed them and they found a place to sleep and went to sleep.

The story will mainly be about Thunderclan, but every now and than it will be from the other clans point of view, and I won't be going on with the next chapter until I have five reviews.


End file.
